Captain Marvel vs. Shazam
Description Sometimes powers aren't granted to you the way you expect. Sometimes the power to challenge supers can come without you expecting it. Which Captain Marvel is the best of 2019, Marvel's or DC's? Interlude Hiro: When you have two human superheroes from rival companies who got their powers from an otherworldly source, only one can take the title of Captain Marvel. Now they shall fight to the death to see who is more worthy of keeping their title. MBStarscream: Carol Danvers, the half-Kree of the Avengers. ''' Hiro: And Shazam, the Earth's Mightiest Mortal. I'm Hiro Hamada. '''MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Oh, and the Captain Marvel movie's gonna be spoiled by the way. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Captain Marvel Hiro: Carol Danvers entered the Air Force upon graduating from high school to pursue her love of aircrafts and her dreams of flying. She was a top student at the Air Force Academy and enjoyed a rapid career advancement rising to the rank of Major. Because of her stellar performance, superb combat skills and natural intellect, Carol was recruited into the intelligence field. MBStarscream: She ended up serving with the C.I.A., during which time she met and worked with Colonel Nick Fury. She was partnered with Colonel Michael Rossi and the two became lovers. Carol had a distinguished career in the C.I.A. While on special assignment with Nick Fury, Carol met the Canadian agent called Logan. Hiro: The two were eventually paired up and shared a number of adventures together. During one of their infamous escapades, they clashed with the brutal Sabretooth who was working for the Hellfire Club. During their time together, Logan and Carol became close friends, perhaps even lovers. Both have saved each other’s lives numerous times. When Carol was captured by the KGB and imprisoned at Lubyanka prison, Logan was among those who defied orders to save her. Following her affiliation with the C.I.A., Carol took a position with N.A.S.A. as the security director for Cape Canaveral. MBStarscream: It was in this capacity that Carol first met Captain Marvel, the Kree warrior, Mar-Vell. In her official capacity, Carol was challenged with unraveling the mystery of this alien soldier. During her investigation, the two forged a unique bond, first as friends and then as lovers. It was this relationship that would change Carol forever. Hiro: Captain Marvel's mortal enemy, Colonel Yon-Rogg, kidnapped Carol, using her as bait in his conflict with Mar-Vell. In the course of the battle, Carol and Mar-Vell were caught in the explosion of a Kree Psyche-Magneton device. The energy bombardment somehow caused Carol’s genetic structure to be melded with Mar-Vell's. While Mar-Vell was apparently unaltered by the event, Carol was now a perfect hybrid of Kree and human genes. In addition, she possessed all of Mar-vell's Kree knowledge and training. Through this transformation, Ms. Marvel was born. MBStarscream: Because of her failure to capture Captain Marvel, Carol lost her job at N.A.S.A. She recovered quickly, writing a successful novel about her experience in the space industry. This lead to her landing a position as the editor of WOMAN magazine, a subsidiary of the Daily Bugle. Carol’s viewpoints as a staunch feminist created tensions with her boss J. Jonah Jameson, but made her the perfect choice to be WOMAN magazine’s editor. Hiro: Just as Carol was beginning this new chapter of her life, the powers and persona of Ms. Marvel began to emerge. At first, Carol experienced blackouts triggered by Ms. Marvel’s precognitive seventh sense and the two personas were very distinct, both mentally and physically. As time went on and Carol came to accept her new role as Ms. Marvel, the two personalities merged. MBStarscream: And what a force to be reckoned with she was ever since strange, strange day. Carol possesses considerable superhuman strength that allows her to overcome several other creatures of the universe, such as Humans, Skrulls and Kree with relative ease. Even before completely unleashing her incredible cosmic powers, she was already strong enough to defeat a whole Skrull battalion, with nearly twenty soldiers, while her hands were handcuffed and she was not able to use her photonic explosions. Hiro: Her incredible superhuman strength generally allows her to send her opponents, like the Skrulls and the Kree, flying through the air with simple blows and kicks. When she and Nick Fury were escaping from several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Danvers was able to bend a metal bar to prevent the door from being opened. Her strength also extends to her ability to jump great distances. After releasing all her cosmic power, Danvers became considerably stronger, enough to dominate all Starforce members with almost no effort, as well as hit Yon-Rogg's ship with enough force to knock it down. MBStarscream: She was also able to stop a Kree missile traveling at high speed and send it against other missiles so that they could not crash into the surface of the planet Earth, as well as cross several Kree ships with relative ease and destroy an extremely huge armored ship, tying it down completely, despite the tough metal with which it had been manufactured. Add in the fact that she can literally one hit K.O. dinosaurs and throw sharks into other sharks, and you have a lady whose strength only a fool would dare challenge. Hiro: Carol's musculature produces considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, and the tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. She is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. MBStarscream: Carol can also move at great superhuman speeds, travelling 500 miles in five minutes and flying from Earth to the tip of the atmosphere in just over one minute. She is able to overwhelm several Skrulls, including Talos, in hand-to-hand combat, was able to easily dodge their wild attacks and land their own blows while in control of them. While chasing a Skrull through the city of Los Angeles, Danvers was able to keep up with the speed of a train to finally get on top of it. She was also able to handle Starforce members in combat, easily dodging their attacks. Also, by combining her speed with her flight capacity, she can travel at the speed of light. Hiro: Danvers has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a human being. During her training with Yon-Rogg, Danvers was able to do elaborate cartwheels and flying kicks against Yon-Rogg. She was also able to dodge many of the Skrulls' punches and overcome them in her second battle. She was able to easily keep up with and surpass the Starforce members, despite the great agility in combat shown by the latter. MBStarscream: Danvers can react and dodge objects that travel at high speeds, with her dodging many of the blows of the Skrulls and later the members of the Starforce with relative ease and almost effortlessly. Also, while flying, she was able to dodge the gunshots of the Kree warship. And if she feels like getting off the ground in a fight, Carol is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although her top speed is unknown, she flew at three times the speed of sound for several hours, so it is likely she can go much faster. Hiro: As Ms. Marvel, Carol was subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power was not exactly reliable and activated randomly. After Rogue robbed her of her powers, she was subsequently transformed into Binary, which we'll get to later. After her Binary powers faded, it seems that Carol's Seventh Sense returned. T'Challa theorized that when the Kree Psychi-Magnitron gave Carol her powers, she inherited some of Captain Mar-Vell's abilities during exposure to it. In that sense her travels across Exospace and the like bolstered this aspect of her powers to see the cage outside of reality that binds the Marvel universe. MBStarscream: Captain Marvel boasts a healing ability which she can consciously push to an extant, boasting a healing factor supplemented by absorbed energy. A facet of which was gifted unto her when part of the central nucleus of a techno-organic alien named Cru had physically merged with her. This facility also bolsters the potency of her metabolism, allowing her to quickly regenerate from catastrophic wounds such as nuclear detonation, genetic disruption even brood infection. Her newfound recovery abilities had the added bonus of restoring lost biophysical facilities; like her ability to shift between Binary and Carol at will. Hiro: Carol's regenerative powers coupled with her human/alien Kree physiology are so potent that she has a greater degree of immunity to toxins, diseases and/or poisons. Even being able to resist embryonic infection by the brood after a second attempt by one of their queens. Dr. McCoy brought up how Carol's healing abilities give those of Wolverine a run for their money, stating that her regeneration powers would keep Carol in her prime forever. MBStarscream: And we all know how dangerous that guy is. Like her accelerated healing factor, Carol is able to rapidly heal others by focusing different forms of energy into their body, thereby greatly boosting their healing processes. Much like her namesake predecessor, Captain Marvel can control, absorb, and manipulate various types of energy to be discharged however she sees fit. Over the years, Carol has become an expert at modulating the various aspects of repurposed energy at her disposal, even learning some new tricks from her alt. counterparts during her life as a superheroine. Hiro: Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. If empowered by enough energy, she can assume her Binary form again temporarily. Carol can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from her hands and fingertips. As with a doppelganger of hers, Ms. Marvel can potentially discharge her energy from the eyes as well. MBStarscream: By channeling the absorbed energy, Carol is able to manipulate and alter matter and energy on a molecular level. She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. Carol is also capable of altering and reforming matter and energy around her by using her molecular manipulation. This allows her to create and absorb matter and energy, shape, and rebuild it into anything of her choosing. Hiro: As Captain Marvel, Carol has used her energy powers in more creative ways. She was able to create an energy barrier around a blast cannon which choked up the works until its internal structure violently ruptured from the inside out. She can even shape her stored energy into more practical shapes, like razor blades of pure energy to slice and sear with. MBStarscream: Captain Marvel proved time and again she can survive without need for eat, sleep, breath or rest by thriving the ambient energies within her surroundings, capable of thriving perfectly within the cold recesses of deep space with little to no discomfort at all. Carol is an experienced spy, having worked various undercover operations for Air Force Intelligence, and is fluent in English, Russian, and another unknown Earth language, as well as Kree, and Shi'ar languages. She speaks passable Rajaki and has a limited vocabulary in many other languages. Hiro: Carol is an accomplished pilot, having extensive experience with USAF planes as well as with Kree, Shi'ar, and other alien starships, and is extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat through military combatives. She's also a talented journalist excelling as a freelance writer and magazine editor. MBStarscream: And if you were wondering what Binary was, well, it's basically Carol's higher evolution into a being of cosmic energy when she absorbed the powers of a white hole. In her base form, she is able to lift trains and toss meteors, but with Binary she is able to punch a person to the moon as well as hurt Marvel's Superman, A.K.A. the Sentry, who is on par with Thor and the Hulk in terms of power. Her speed has been boosted being able to easily fly across the galaxy in matter of minutes, and she’s durable enough to be able to easily survive an attack from the Phoenix Force which can easily destroy stars. Hiro: Her senses have also increased, allowing her to easily detects enemies from far away, for example an enemy spaceship. Carol has stated during her fight against the Phoenix Force that she can see everything, and is also to breathe in space. Due to the fact that she literally surrounds her entire body in cosmic energy, the amount of energy Captain Marvel can fire off is significantly increased as well as the amount of destruction it can cause. MBStarscream: She once was able to destroy Broodworld which is the size of a planet, as well as being strong enough to annihilate multiple Broodships at once during Uncanny X-Men. She is also able to absorb energy from one of the strongest aliens in the Marvel universe, the Mad Titan Thanos, and fire that energy right back. Hope they do that in Avengers: Endgame. That'll get the audience whooping. Hiro: Her most impressive absorption feat is when she absorbed part of a black hole. Carol can also fire powerful concussive blasts of photon/stellar energy from her hands and fingertips in the forms of beams, orbs, and even shockwaves, manipulate gravity to pull enemies towards her or away from her, and possesses control over the electromagnetic spectrum. This means she is able to produce different types of electromagnetic radiation such as gamma radiation, which can kill cells in the body and is responsible for turning Bruce Banner into the Hulk, X-Ray which allow her to see through the body’s flesh and into weak points, as well as manipulate ultraviolet radiation, which allows her to see in the dark, and microwaves which she can used to cook her enemies. MBStarscream: She's also got cosmic awareness that lets her know about all energies and disruptions across the galaxy. So this girl is definitely one of Marvel's biggest champions, but unstoppable? Nah. Hiro: While she can absorb energy, will not be able to absorb it if it is far too much for her to handle, and her Binary form operates under a time limit, meaning that she can’t use it forever and once the Binary form is gone she will be weakened, as it drains a lot of her energy. Carol is also a bit of a hothead, and while her recklessness has helped her, it has also proven to be detrimental to her at times as she has been overpowered by far stronger foes. MBStarscream: And if Tony frickin' Stark says you drink too much, you know you're a bad alcoholic. But as long as Captain Marvel is still kicking Skrull and Kree ass, no-one's getting on the drop on her anytime soon. Yon-Rogg: I can't go back empty-handed. Captain Marvel: You won't be empty-handed. I'm sending you with a message. Tell the Supreme Intelligence that I'm coming to end it. The war, the lies, all of it. Shazam Hiro: When young William Joseph "Billy" Batson's parents were killed by their treacherous assistant Theo Adam, who was revealed to be the ancient villain Teth-Adam - better known as the nefarious Black Adam, he was separated from his sister Mary and sent to live with their uncle. Unfortunately, his uncle soon kicked Billy out and stole his inheritance. MBStarscream: Living on the streets, Billy survived by selling newspapers until one day a strange cloaked man lead him to a part of the subway which he had never seen before. A marvelous train awaited them, covered in hieroglyphs and runes. Billy and the stranger boarded and rode the train deep into the bowels of the Earth eventually stopping in a long cavern which housed statues of the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. Hiro: There, Billy met the ancient wizard Shazam who had protected mankind from the Seven Deadly Enemies for thousands of years. Shazam had observed Billy as he dealt with and endured the trials and hardships of his young life, and was impressed with Billy's irrepressible altruism and optimism. He determined Billy was the worthy and proper recipient of the power of the Elders, and it was thus that Billy was chosen to become Shazam's latest champion and granted the powers of the Elders; Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury whenever he spoke the wizard's name aloud. MBStarscream: With this new power, Billy was definitely a kid not to be picked on. Shazam's name is an acronym with each letter standing for an Elder who grants his power to his champion. When speaks the wizard's name, a magical lightning bolt charged with the power of the Shazam Elders transforms Billy from an adolescent boy into the adult hero, Shazam, empowered by the gods. Hiro: S is for the wisdom of Solomon, which gives Billy great knowledge, perception, comprehension and insight. By mystical means, Solomon is actually able to speak to Billy during his times of need. The wisdom of Solomon gives Billy many intellectual abilities, some known and other yet un''known. Some of these specific abilities are a photographic memory, omni-linguistic and advanced knowledge of war strategy and tactics. '''MBStarscream: H is for the strength of Hercules, strongest of the gods. Billy is empowered with Hercules' nearly limitless superhuman strength which is often compared to that of Superman. As such, Shazam's strength is of the highest level and is sufficiently vast enough that it enables him to lift and move unbelievably massive and heavy objects possibly on a planetary scale or higher with little effort.' Hiro: Because his strength level is so high and potentially dangerous, Billy Batson constantly uses great restraint, thus he usually only uses as much strength or force as is necessary to accomplish whatever his given task or challenge requires. Because of this he is not often seen moving objects of a planetary scale though accomplishing such tasks are well within his abilities. A is for the stamina of Atlas, the Titan who bears the heavens on his shoulders. This means he doesn't need to sleep or eat as Shazam and has virtually limitless superhuman endurance. MBStarscream: Due to Atlas' stamina, Shazam doesn't fatigue during or after any exertion; no matter how strenuous or how long in duration. From Black Adam, who also shares the same powers as Billy albeit from different sources, we have seen that he was able to survive crossing the universe in his return to Earth which took him 5,000 years to accomplish. Hiro: Z is for the power of Zeus, most powerful of the gods. Though the term "Power of Zeus" is vague, this grants Billy many abilities, with many possibly unknown as of yet. Through Zeus, Shazam has high-level magic resistance and can call down the lightning that changes him back and forth between his two personas. He has even used the lightning as a weapon before; calling it down and then dodging it while allowing it to strike an enemy. Shazam has also stated that with this power also comes the "Wrath of Zeus." This implies supreme, righteous anger, though it's unclear how this ties into Billy's powerset. MBStarscream: The power of Zeus is vast and hard to define completely. It may augment some of Shazam's other powers and abilities and it may grant him powers and abilities even he has yet to discover. From Zeus, Shazam inherits sheer unbelievable power rendering him utterly invulnerable. The power of Zeus adds to the other powers of Shazam, giving him the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, and the stamina of Atlas is beeded up with the immortality of Zeus. Shazam can still blend all the strength of Hercules, stamina of Atlas and power of Zeus to increase his insane strength. Hiro: A is for the courage of Achilles, the greatest hero of the Trojan War. This grants him an inner strength and confidence. Shazam usually puts others before himself, and also often puts himself in harm's way to protect others. He also tends to stand up for the little guy, and asserts himself between larger fights to find a mutually beneficial solution. Achilles has bestowed on Shazam with his great fighting abilities. MBStarscream: Shazam is virtually invulnerable to all forms of physical harm. His resistance to harm is comparable to that of Superman's, but he does not share the latter's weaknesses to Kryptonite or magic. He is a combination of the wisdom of Solomon as well as the child personality of Billy, which create a fairly optimistic character in the DC Universe. He is able to stay positive and keep his spirits up in even the most dire and desperate situations. Hiro: And finally, M is the speed of Mercury, the swiftest of the gods. Shazam is able to move at incredible speeds and is able to move so fast that he can seem invisible to the eye of the human being. Shazam's speed is said to surpass even that of Superman and rival that of the Flash, and can move at several times the speed of sound while running, swimming, and even performing "mundane tasks." MBStarscream: The power of Mercury grants Shazam the ability to defy gravity. With this, he is able to travel through space and through the atmosphere of the Earth at incredible speeds. He tries to limit his atmospheric speed to Mach 10 so that he will not cause catastrophic damage with his flight wake, but he has the ability to fly at near light-speed. He also has the ability to transport to the Rock of Eternity from wherever he is at by speeding between the space between dimensions. Hiro: But unfortunately, completely and utterly unstoppable fails to describe this mighty hero. Billy’s rough past has it made difficuit being the hero Shazam, and he is still vulnerable to extremely strong magic. Boomstick: And if he says his name while as Shazam, it will turn him back to helpless Billy if that lightning bolt hits. Oh, and tyrannical versions of Superman can't interrupt him while he's saying his name as Shazam by freezing his mouth and Heat Visioning him to death. Hiro: But stay out of Shazam's way unless you want him to cut loose and show you just how powerful he really is as the World's Mightiest Mortal. Black Adam: You are a child! Shazam: Still kicked ''your butt!'' Letting out primal shouts, Shazam and Black Adam simultaneously charge towards and attempt to attack one another, sending a shockwave throughout the arena. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, New York City will have quite a day as these two fight for the title of Captain Marvel. Can young Billy survive against the energy-absorbing Avenger with the powers of Shazam, or will Carol take down another god today? MBStarscream: We definitely know who's gonna win in the movies anyway... Hiro: Yeah, Marvel's quite big when it comes to the box office. ---- Downtown New York 12-year-old Billy Batson was just doing what you'd expect of his age to be doing in this city; just minding his own business, whistling a nice tune while strolling through the streets in this bright, sunny day. Very little was going on in the Big Apple, but that would change like it does in literally every story that starts off decently ever when Billy heard the sound of a woman screaming and a man yelling, "Gimme that bag, lady!" By the time Billy turned, a man was making a run for it with a brown bag in his hand, the woman who rightfully owned it sitting on her hind and pointing in the man's direction while looking at Billy. "Stop him!" She cried. "He took my bag!" After letting out a sigh, Billy yelled one simple word that spoke volumes. "SHAZAM!" The boy was suddenly struck by lightning, being turned into a tall man clad in a red costume with gold and white accents. Electricity flowed through his suit and the white lightning bolt logo on his chest. He wore a gold belt, gauntlets, and boots along with a white hooded cape. Billy Batson was now the World's Mightiest Mortal, Shazam. He dashed, punching the man in the skull. He dropped the purse as he hit the ground and lay there motionless. "Here ya go, mam." Shazam turned, giving the woman her purse. "Oh, thank you." she said gratefully. Attoseconds after, he was suddenly tackled by someone else and then punched hard enough to send him sliding across the ground until he came to a stop as his attacker floated down and landed gracefully on her feet. This woman had fair skin, medium-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a red and blue outfit with gold highlights. She was Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel. And she wasn't exactly happy with Shazam at the moment. "Uh, hello missy?" Shazam said as he got up and crossed his arms while glaring at his soon-to-be adversary. "Just helped that lady, that's all." But Carol was having none of it. "No! You still killed a man! That's going too far!" She shouted as she prepared herself for combat. If Shazam's response was any indication, he was getting ready for battle too. "OK. You wanna do it the hard way, we'll do it the hard way. And I ain't going easy on you just cuz you're a lady." FIGHT! Shazam hurled a bolt of lightning at Carol, hitting her in the gut and launching her into a building. Carol growled and flew at tremendous speed at Shazam, and in a blur, Carol punches Shazam in the chin, launching him into the air. Blasting above Shazam, Carol followed up with an axe kick to the head, launching Shazam into the cement. Shazam tried to pick himself up, but with a quick wheel kick to the shin, Shazam dropped to the ground once more. Carol then grabbed Shazam by the sleeve and flew around in circles, until releasing and throwing Shazam through several buildings. She flew past the buildings and reached Shazam, whom was airborne. She then proceeded to land a spinning heel kick into Shazam's skull, blasting the hero into the bottom of a building. The World's Mightiest Mortal threw another lightning bolt at Carol, which hit his target and temporarily stunned her. Shazam flew up into the air and landed three punches into Carol's head before landing one final heavy punch into her stomach, blasting her higher into the air. A loud boom erupted through the city, stopping several people from their normal routine. They stared at the battle between superheroes in awe and fright as Shazam punched Carol higher and higher until she had just about enough and angrily sent Shazam flying down to earth with a mighty blast. She flew down with a yell that would make a medieval warrior proud as Shazam looked up. Smiling, Shazam dashed away as Carol's fist put a hole in the ground that she and her opponent stood on. Glaring up at Shazam, Carol rushed at him and threw punch after punch as Shazam blocked every attack while casually flying backward. Then out of the blue, Carol stopped her tracks and floated in the air, no longer punching her teenage enemy. Shazam laughed and cried into the air. "SHAZAM!" A powerful eruption of lightning blasted into Carol's body, electrifying her and nearly frying her brain. But she powered through the attack, snapped out of the hypnosis and fired a massive blast of energy at Shazam. The two blasts collided with one another, one side blue and the other yellow. The two fighters frantically pushed for the advantage, trying to take out the other with the attack. But the blast was too much, causing a massive explosion and launching both fighters backwards. The two Captain Marvels flew across the city, each smashing through multiple buildings in the process. When the combatants recovered and got their energy back, they both let out loud battle cries before flying at one another simultaneously. But unfortunately for Carol, Shazam had something in store for her. Something brutal. He uppercut his opponent into the stratosphere and pummeled her with a series of blows. Then he elbowed Carol in the back, grabbed her by the legs, spun her around, and threw the human/Kree hybrid back to the ground. Before she could try to get up, Shazam flew down and smashed her further into the Earth. You could hear the sounds of them going at it underground as the concrete above them cracked from the chaos that happened right under the feet of everyone in the city. Shazam then burst out of the ground while holding Carol's throat. With a mighty blow, Shazam punched Carol right in the face and sent her to the floor. Far from finished, Carol got up and dashed at Shazam. They both unleashed a flurry of rapid punches that countered each other until Carol kicked Shazam in the abdomen, sending him flying. Carol flew after him and proceeded to kick him around the city like a pinball machine. "SHAZAM!" When the enormous lightning bolt came down again, Carol was able to absorb it this time. Shazam hurled two lightning bolts at Carol, but the Avenger absorbed those too. Then Shazam got quite a surprise when Carol's appearance suddenly took a drastic change; she now had red skin, flaming hair, and her outfit was now red and white. Carol wasn't Carol anymore. She was Binary. Grinning at her surprised foe, Binary caught Shazam off guard with a double foot kick to the face. The airbound Avenger then grabbed Shazam and flew into space until they passed Mars, at which point she threw the teenage superhero towards Earth, propelling him with energy blasts from her hands for good measures. Shazam entered the city again, impacting a power plant and destroying it in an immense display of fire. Binary flew down. Shazam emerged from the flames, not fazed in the slightest. His eyes narrowing, Shazam flew in Binary's direction, who simply flash stepped behind him and punched him to the ground. The God of Gods crashed into the concrete with the impact spraying debris in the surrounding area. Binary flew down, only to be grabbed by Shazam and dragged along the ground, all the way across the city. Binary punched Shazam in the face and both of them had a punching contest again. Binary then fired a large photon blast which flung Shazam into the side of a skyscraper. Shazam threw a lightning bolt at the same time Binary fired another photon blast, causing a huge explosion. She was then unlucky enough to be caught off guard by a second lightning bolt right into her chest. Shazam lunged at her and tried to take her head off with a roundhouse kick, but Binary caught his foot and threw him aside. Shazam then shielded his face with both of his fists as a powerful blast from Binary pushed him back at least fifty feet. As soon as she ceased fire, Binary lifted up an entire building and tossed it at Shazam, who simply held out a hand for the building to smash to a million pieces against. Then he flew in Binary's direction and tried to punch her, only to have his attack blocked, get grabbed by the neck and receive a nasty headbutt. Binary then flew back twenty feet and pulled Shazam closer to her with her gravity manipulation. However, Shazam was able to get a good punch to the face when he was close enough to the captain. The two of them went all out, punching, kicking, uppercutting, photon blasts, blasts of lightning, just beating the living shot out of one another. It was evidently starting to wear both of them down as they both descended slowly and landed on their feet, breathing heavily and each one waiting for the other to pull out their next card. And then... wait for it... "SHAZAM!" "Damn i-!" Another electrical current surged around Binary, causing her to scream in agony. As she slumped forward, even more weakened by the attack, Shazam approached her as electricity crackled around his fist. Binary looked up, her body trembling from the pain. "N-no..." She said weakly. "I can still..." SHOK! Blood spurted out as Shazam's fist tore through Binary's chest. Tossing her body backwards, he screamed his name one last time, and the finishing bolt of lightning came down to do its duty of reducing Binary to nothing but ashes in a massive explosion. As the fire died down, Shazam stared at the destruction he had caused solemnly. With the fight settled, he walked off victoriously. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Not even Raiden vs. Zeus shocked me that much. Hiro: Carol's superior combat experience and skills in martial arts allowed her to keep up with Shazam and hold her own, but she soon ultimately fell short to the vastly stronger power and magical abilities that Shazam had at his disposal. MBStarscream: Let's start with how Shazam dominated Carol physically. Carol is able to stand up to frickin' Thanos and all, but I can't remember those comics where she's able to go toe-to-toe with the Man of Steel himself. And by that, I mean the-the ''actual ''Man of Steel, n-not Sentry. Hiro: Shazam is also a lot faster, competing with the likes of Superman and the Flash in the speed department, the latter of which rebooted the entire DC universe by running too fast and can react within a femtosecond, which is exactly 1 x 10-15 seconds, or a quadrillion of a second. Carol was outclassed in durability as well, as Shazam tanked a Tesseract Bomb, and wasn't sure if anyone else would have been able to survive it. Keep in mind that "anyone else" included the likes of Power Girl, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter. MBStarscream: Carol's own powers and abilities were no pushover, but that doesn't change two last things: One, that Shazam's magic lightning would finish the fight early if he wanted this battle to be one big curbstomp, and seeing how he has the power of not one, not two, not three, not four, not five, but fuckin' SIX GODS... well, apologies for the shock, Captain. Hiro: Shazam wins. Advantages Shazam (Winner) * Stronger * Faster * More durable * Magic lightning is capable of ending the fight * Literally has the power of six gods at his disposal Polls Who would you be rooting for? Captain Marvel Shazam Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Battle of the Genders Theme Category:Marvel VS DC Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Disney VS Warner Bros. Theme Category:Duel of the Heroes Theme Category:Comic Books Theme Category:Teenager VS Adult Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions